The invention relates to a semiconductor module and a method for producing a semiconductor module.
In modules containing more than one semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chips can be arranged in different ways. The semiconductor chips can for example be applied to a carrier one alongside another or be stacked one above another. A high packing density is achieved by the stacking of the semiconductor chips.